Darcy Lewis
Darcy Lewis is a run first, walk later kind of girl. She has a spirit and drive that is coated with sarcasm, wit, and pop culture. Once that candy covering is cracked, though, she is a tough and smart young woman who reacts well under pressure. Not necessarily a crisis, she tends to make badly timed jokes, but she will take charge and help out if she needs to as she does during the Destroyer incident. She has a comment for almost everything, but the somewhat boldness that accompanies her personality is toned down when she’s truly comfortable somewhere. It’s a defense sometimes when she can’t drown out the ‘too much’ of life with her music and headphones, and if she’s quiet with someone, she really does like them and feel comfortable in their presence to be that way. She’s not soft but she’s sweet and likes to joke around, though when the situation calls for it, Darcy can be serious and get something done. She’s still not willing to die for anything like 6 college credits though. __TOC__ Background Darcy was born the younger child of the Lewis household, an older brother Daniel three years older than her having come first. She is named after her mother’s mother and her father’s sister. Darcy Ann. Her parents, Mom and Pop or Lucy and David, were both worked for a living. Mom was an office assistant and Pop worked on cars. As a child, Darcy often had her head in the clouds or nose in a book, and told her teachers more often than not that the stars were her home. The other kids thought she was an alien but really, she wanted to be an astronaut. Around middle school, she began to have trouble, mostly because her brother no longer went to the same school as her, having moved onto high school. She hated it with a passion and became a little bit recluse, burying herself even then in homework. In high school, she wasn’t Miss Popular but Darcy did alright for herself. Debate and history were her best subjects, though she completely bombed anything math related. It just wasn’t where her heart went, though she had long since stopped looking to the stars for answers. She liked her home and her friends, her brother was always there for her despite the yelling matches every so often, and she was the first one he told when he signed up for the Army right out of high school at 18. Danny went on to be a Green Beret. Two years later, Darcy was graduating with a good solid scholarship to Virginia Tech and Daniel Lewis was marrying Sara, a girl they’d known since they were little. Soon enough, the other woman had a little bouncing baby girl named Katherine and Darcy because Aunt Darcy as she wound up her first year of college. That summer was hard, her brother going down in a firefight. Darcy went in the very next semester to declare her major to political science, deciding to minor in history to try and find out why. She wasn’t much of a fighter, though she could and would deck someone. But just maybe she could help out in another way. Politics weren’t her deal but she was going to figure this out if it killed her and she had always had skill with words despite not being a diplomat. She crossed paths with Mutant Rights here, alongside the history of the first superhero, Captain America. New Mexico and Manhattan from Afar During an internship during her last year of college, Darcy found herself in New Mexico, bored out of her skull. Her childhood dream of being an astronaut did not translate well to astrophysics, no matter how many astronomy classes she took for electives. Her life never seemed less dull though than when it literally started raining men. Or, man, to be more precise. Thor Odinson. Big guy, bigger hammer, and with a voice that sounded far too much like thunder to be real. But he was and damn it if Darcy didn’t want to call her brother up and tell him she’d finally found someone who could beat him at arm wrestling. Her life changed that day (again) and she still keeps the iPod that was taken by SHIELD despite it having died not long after returning home to finish up her degree and actually walk across a stage in cap and gown. Darcy thought to stay in Pennsylvania with her niece and sister-in-law after that, close to her family. But then New York happened. Then the portal in the sky told everyone aliens were real and she wasn’t one of them, thank you very much middle school bullies. She left for the city when she could, when she’d saved up enough and could possibly make her way. She doesn’t know where she’ll end up but she figures she’s good at this. Jumping in with both feet and being cool about it. It’s a trait her and her brother both have… had. It’s the only way she knows how to remember him, by not being afraid of what comes next and just doing it. Well, not letting being afraid stop her is more like it. Maybe that’s why she buys a holster for her taser and buys pepper spray for her niece for when she’s older. She’s not one to fight unless she feels threatened. And those aliens? Down right terrifying. She can’t just not do anything and she wants a bigger part of the pie than she’s been taking since she was a kid. Hell, she’s met a god now. Darcy thinks she may just have the qualifications to take more than one slice. Which is how she ends up in a shoe box of a place in New York, working part time in a coffee shop and a bookstore as she tries to find that place where she fits in. Darcy will let it be a start. Onward and Upward to Now Upon finding herself in New York, Darcy branched out and started to apply for jobs at every place she could think of that might need some sort of government liason or public relations or something that she could use her skills in. Somehow (and it was Coulson, she knows it was but she doesn't have proof) she found an interview at Stark Industries. Thankfully, their PR department seemed to need a few extra hands on deck and Darcy had two very quick, very skilled ones. Now, with a few friends at her back and an ever growing list of SHIELD agents that seem to just wander into her life, the woman is making ends meet. In New York City. Where everything happens and superheroes exist. Not only exist but do normal things like buy books and get groceries. This is what Darcy Lewis is doing with her life, now that it's changed for the better. (Note: All threads are in chronological order from oldest to newest) *'Reed Richards' Reed talked science to her upon their first meeting. Do you know what that does? Award him her eternal admiration, basically. And he isn't so bad looking either. She knows he's a superhero and all, but he has the mind of a genius in an all out flexi-body. He's smart and she likes that, something she may or may not tell him. She may have also developed a crush. *'Jackson Hood' They live in the same apartment complex and Darcy couldn't be happier about that. Jackson is a good looking man and she appreciates that too. He's also a gentleman, something that has Darcy a bit unsure how to handle. However, that doesn't stop her from flirting, though it would appear that leers are stowed for much more genuinely warm looks and smiles. Now that she is DEFINITELY not used to *'Phil Coulson' The Man in Black that came to New Mexico to steal her iPod. Alright, not specifically, and he could have done a lot worse as they had been harboring an alien. Darcy doesn't always trust that what he gives her is legit and won't explode, but he's alright. She guesses. She'll never admit it though, at least not within hearing range. Alternatve Universes Within the Marvel Infinity universe, there are at times adventures into other dimensions. These alternative universes allow for everyone to find a different path, to 'restart' as it were in a different reality. These are the known realities that Darcy Lewis has taken part of and found a place for herself in. Pokemon AU *Class: Lass *Career: Unknown as of yet Category:Characters Category:Good Characters